


"Mother can we Talk"?

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Private conversation, between Kitty and her Mother(in Spirit) at Silver Creek...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mother can we Talk"?

  
All the usually Disclaimers: Don’t own the Character’s will Put them back when Done Playing with them  
                                                              
                                                              POV; Kitty

                         “Mother, Can we Talk? It’s your Little Girl, all Grown up.”

  
The Abundance of Wildflowers, by the bank of the babbling creek, at there favorite spot at Spring Creek  
Was a sure sign that the spring season had arrived.  So, kitty had decided to dismount from her horse..  
Take off her boots.. walk through the grass and flowers to the creeks edge, dip her feet into the water  
With the feeling of the cool water, she took a deep breath threw back her head with the breeze blowing her long copper curls off her face, she gazed off in the sun in a heavy trance of Thought.  Then came the Soft Voice:

“Mother , Can we Talk?…It’s your Little Girl, All Grown Up”   as those words left her lips. a slight smile  
Began to emerge.   Mother, when you went away, I had so many question’s ? I didn’t understand ? I Missed you so much. I felt so alone.  And When father showed up… well, I know how much you Loved him ,but, he was father.  After A short time, He took me to stay with Pan, (Panacea) she was a good friend of father’s, she run a gambling house, she did the best she could for me, as Pan would say” she made sure I had starched petticoats and a clean white Handkerchief, that is what ever Proper young Lady should have“!  
I never saw Father again for years.  I learned a lot about life though.  I traveled around the country, Grew  
Up quite fast.. as it may seem to some ? I’d Like to think I favor you some… But I’ll never be as Beautiful.  
You may not have always been proud of the way I’ve made my living, but , I did what I had to do to survive. Then I came to Dodge City, Kansas.  Mother, I have a Good Life here. Friends, I even have a Business.. One I’ve worked very hard to make successful, and I’m am independent.    
Your Little Girl is a Real Business Woman  I am the Owner of “The Long Branch” Saloon.  
I have Wonderful Friends, who love me and are always there for me, and I am there for them too.  
Why, there is Sam, he works for me, and is an absolutely loyal friend. Chester, Thad, Festus, We would  
Trust them with our lives.  And then there is “Curly”… oh, Doc, He’s the town Doctor, He has been like  
A Father figure to me, to us both.  He has saved my life a few times, and needless to say Matt’s  
Oh, and that Brings me to the Most important person of all Mother, Matt, Marshal Matthew Dillon!

The First Day I arrived in Dodge, I was Tired, Cold, Hungry, Miserable. And Dodge is the last place I wanted to be.  So, I was trying to hurry through Breakfast not to miss the next stage, when A Man walk in?  
Mother, Just then at this thought: ,Kitty broke into the biggest smile followed by … a Loud Laugh… he was the BIGGEST MAN, I had ever seen in my whole Life!  again, the corner’s of Kitty’s Mouth  
Began to turn into a smile. with the memory… and boy could he eat?  Again , she could not contain the Laughter…  
I guess my curiosity got the best of me.. So I decided to stay a while.. Then, I found out .. He was the Town  
Marshal. And was Married to his Badge… ahh. Oh, Mother , yes we fought about that one.  Over time we got to know one another in a way like  no two people I’ve ever known before. We were to one another,  
Friend ,Confidant, companion, and yes, .. Lovers  But we remained discreet.. To the public…  
So, We thought, But as years went on…It seemed we were:” The Worst Best Kept secret” in Dodge!  
Matt always felt that having a family would put them in danger… But, I was his woman and He Was My Man!  I know he would do anything in the world for me? put his life on the line for me? And Mother..  
Matt Hold’s My Heart, I would do anything for Him… Anything! I would give My very life for him!  
We have taught one another so many things over the year’s… except one?   How to say Goodbye?  
Mother, I can’t live without him, Nor do I want to!  Which Brings me to a question I had when I was little  
And you went away? And no one answered then, and I need it answered now….

Mother, Do People Ever Die of a Broken Heart?  Just then Kitty felt burning of tears fill in her eyes  
Then trickle down her cheeks…she slowly pulled her feet from the creek, gathered a handful of Wildflowers in one hand , her skirt in the other…walked over to the tree where she and Matt use to sit and picnic many years before, and just then she saw the spot where Matt had carved their initials  
In the tree........... 

“MD Loves KR”  Tears began to fall again. As her voice said softly: Look Mother, Matt loves Me…He put this here so I’ll always know ..  Just then her tiny fingers traced the craving in the tree, then she slowly placed the flowers on the freshly turned ground and her fingers now traced the Letters that said:  
“Marshal Matthew Dillon” My Beloved…Till My Last Breath And Beyond!   Then gently Kitty rested her body against the tree beside her Beloved…Her Heart…..  
                                                                                                 Fini


End file.
